disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan’s Strong Smile
'Dylan’s Strong Smile '''is the 21st episode of Season 40. Summary On his birthday, Dylan’s mother Deandra surprises him with a visit after traveling around the world competing in wrestling matches. He is thrilled to be spending time with his mother like old times, but is shocked to learn that she’ll be going to Canada for the next wrestling match, which gets him upset, so he decides to keep his sadness inside because his mother tells him that sadness makes him a weak fighter, until she encourages him to let his feelings out. Plot The episode begins at the Shells’ house where Dylan is having a birthday party and all his friends are here to celebrate. Sheldon lays the cake with the birthday candles lit up and excitedly prompts his son to make a wish as Dylan whispers his wish and then blows out the candles. Later, after the party, Dylan and his friends were in his room, as Armor asked his owner what his wish was. Half smiling, Dylan explains about his wish, which was spending time with his mother Deandra, who is traveling around the world competing in wrestling matches and watching her in every wrestling show on TV. Connor thinks that’s pretty cool, and Dylan solemnly agrees before sighing, then adds that she’s so busy that she barely spends time with him and his dad like old times before she got the job. Luna knew exactly how Dylan felt, and she gives him a pat on the shoulder as she assures him comfortly that his wish will come true, and Connor, Amaya, and Greg nod with agreement. Dylan then smiles a thanks to them. Just then, Mr. Shell calls for Dylan to come down, because someone is here for him. Curious, Dylan and his friends rushed downstairs to see who that someone is, just as Dylan gasped and his eyes grew wide with surprise when he saw that the person standing right next to his father is his mother Deandra! Dylan asked “Mom?” as Deandra replied with a hearty chuckle that it’s her and she asks her son if he misses her, just as Dylan held back his tears and ran up to wrap his arms around her, then felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his body too, almost crushing his bones. Although Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna stifled a giggle, Dylan missed one of his mom’s strong bear hugs just when the hug finally ended and Deandra says happy birthday to him, then Sheldon explains that he’s been planning this surprise for his son yesterday, and has been thinking that a little son and mother time would make his birthday even more special. Grinning with excitement, Dylan says that he would he ever and adds that he does want to spend some time with his mom and Deandra agrees as she could use a day off from wrestling. This is turning out to be the best birthday ever! The whole day had been a very great day with Dylan and his mom, walking in the park, having ice cream, and she even taught him some of her wrestling techniques. Later, at the Magical Cafe, Dylan and Deandra were enjoying a parfait for Deandra and some cinnamon chocolate chip scones, plus some low fat milk to go with his scones as Dylan says that this has been the best day ever, and Deandra agrees as it has been a long time since they’ve spent time together. Chuckling, Dylan wishes that they can be together forever and spend more time together like they used to as Deandra wishes so too, just when her phone began to buzz when she received a message on her phone. She picks it out of her bag and frowns when she got an answer from her wrestling coach in her phone, who says to her that she needs to prepare for her next wrestling match in Canada. Dylan was shocked, but manages to give his mother a thumbs up and wishes her good luck. But as they arrived home for dinner, Dylan didn't look that happy after hearing that his mother will be leaving home again. After dinner, Dylan asks his mom if she has to leave for Canada tomorrow for the next wrestling match as she says with a sigh and running her big and gentle hand over her son's hair, that she has to, because she's doing it for not just for the money, but for her family. Again, Dylan held back his tears and tries to understand as he gives his parents a smile and says goodnight to them before running up to bed, but he didn’t know that his parents were getting worried about their son, and Dylan slammed the door shut as his smile quickly disappeared when he let out a faint sigh. Later that night, Deandra was tucking Dylan in bed after he fell asleep, and she plants a kiss on his forehead before going out of Dylan's room to join Sheldon. As his parents were gone, Armor hops onto his owner's bed as Dylan asks him solemnly if he can believe that his mother is leaving tomorrow when he just got here in Disney Junior Town on his birthday as Armor replied with a shake of his head that he didn't, and he felt sorry for Dylan, who felt his eyes begin to water, but Dylan shakes his head furiously and wipes the upcoming tears away from his eyes. He couldn't cry now, because his mother always tells him that crying makes him a weak fighter. After Armor comforts him, Dylan thanks his pet armadillo, before slowly falling to sleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, Deandra was looking down and packing up her bag as she lets out a sigh, knowing that her son will miss her. The only problem is that while he tries to understand, he's only keeping his emotions bottled up and it's making him a weak fighter. Sheldon decides that maybe it's time that Dylan should learn to let them out as Deandra nods with agreement, saying that it's the only way to help her son if he wants to be as strong as her. The next morning, Dylan was wide awake and frowning, knowing that his mom probably left last night. But when the door opened, Deandra appears and asks her son if he slept well as Dylan smiles and replied that he did. Smiling back, Deandra says that she's made him his favorite breakfast food and tells him to come down before it's all gone if he wants to keep his strength up for the morning. Dylan nods and replies that he’ll be down in a minute after he feeds Armor as his mother heads back downstairs to join her husband and Dylan gets up to fill Armor’s food bowl, then frowns just as Armor tries to help lift his spirits up and not be upset about his mother leaving, because on the bright side, he and his father will still see her on some of the wrestling shows on TV. Just as Armor began eating, Dylan does try to look on the bright side, which gives him an idea. At breakfast, Dylan asks his mother when she’ll be leaving soon as Deandra replies that she’ll be leaving to the next airplane trip to Canada around seven pm at this evening. That gives Dylan enough time to make something special for his mom before she leaves as he heads out and rushes off to the DJC Treehouse, only to bump into his friends, who were just on their way to pick him up. After Dylan helped them up, Connor dusts himself and with a chuckle, he asks him (Dylan) where he was off to in such a hurry as Dylan explains about his surprise for his mom and wants to make it for her before her trip to Canada. Later, at the DJC Treehouse, Dylan was busy baking in the kitchen, and his friends could see that he was trying to bake chocolate and blueberry muffins, but he was failing every time he tried, and time was running out of time before his mom leaves when he noticed that the clock hands have moved so fast. A few minutes later, Dylan tried again as he puts the muffin tin with the muffin batter inside the oven, but when they were finished, he opens it just to find that the muffins didn’t rise as he hoped. Pounding his fist on the counter, Dylan shouts out that he doesn’t know what he was doing wrong. He followed the recipe, but the muffins are suddenly looking bad and ugly. All Dylan wants was to make his mom happy, just when his friends appeared behind him and then looking at the flattened muffins, Greg finally realizes something: the muffins aren’t rising because there was something wrong with Dylan’s feelings. Hearing that, Dylan asks Greg what he means by that as Connor states that what Greg means is that he’s (Dylan) is not putting enough of his feelings in it, and just keeping them bottled up. Scratching the back of his head, Dylan whispered to himself that he’d never thought of that, just as Amaya tells him that maybe it’s time to let them out, because he can’t keep them inside forever, just because he’s strong, doesn’t mean he shouldn’t let his feelings out. Cause doing that makes him a weak fighter. Back at the Shells’ house, Deandra was reading just when Sheldon asks what time it is as she replies that it’s almost time for them to leave for the airport. Just then, the door opens and Dylan arrives as Deandra turns to say “welcome home, Dylan” and ask him how was his day, when she and Sheldon saw that their son was shaking and had a plate of ruined muffins, then noticed that he wasn’t smiling. Dylan shakily responds that he tried to make a special treat for his mom before she leaves for Canada, then he wipes his eyes to keep the tears from coming out again as he tried to smile and laugh, only to have a shaky one instead, which was about to fade and it almost sounded like he was about to cry. Finally steadying his voice, Dylan cries out that he’s sorry, really sorry. All he wanted was to treat his mom a very special treat he made himself, only to fail every time because... Seeing her son about to tear up made Deandra gasp with worry just as Sheldon got up and walked up to Dylan to give him an encouraging rub on the head, then with a nod, he whispers to Dylan that it’s time now as he gives him a small smile and nods back, before Sheldon left him alonewith his mother. After Sheldon closed the door behind him, Deandra and Dylan were alone together and in silence, until Deandra sighs softly and says to Dylan that he’s grown so much, making him look up at her and ask that he has. Nodding, Deandra says that for so long, she thinks she took for granted how long it had been, just as Dylan was about to ask what when his mother ran up to him and gave him a hug, only this time it felt warm and motherly, unlike the tight and bone crushing bear hug he gave him yesterday on his birthday. As Dylan felt the hug, Deandra says to thank you to him for growing up to be a very strong and brave but also kind and considerate boy, then with tears flooding out of her eyes, she adds that she’s sorry as Dylan asks her what she was sorry for, and she explains that it was probably so lonely, lonely for him to try and let his emotions out, but he doesn’t have to do it all alone, to try to be as brave and strong like her, but after getting advice from her rival on her last wrestling match, it made her start to believe that maybe keeping your emotions, feelings, and even tears hidden makes you as weak as losing a fight or a battle. Then hugging her son again, Deandra let’s all the tears out of her eyes as she could since she couldn’t keep them in anymore. With his eyes starting to become watery, Dylan says to his mom that’s because she told him that emotions like sadness and tears makes him weak and powerless, and that if he kept on smiling and being strong, he’ll be able to protect those who are weak and powerless, and if everyone else could be strong, then he’d be strong too and she’d be strong enough for her wrestling match in Canada. Shaking her head, Deandra decides that, just by keeping his emotions bottled up just because she told him that crying and being sad makes him weak when he was young, doesn’t mean that’s true, because she only said that to him to help him be a strong but also caring person when he is a fully grown man, and she encourages him that it’s okay to let his feelings out and cry now, because he doesn’t need to keep them inside for long anymore. Finally, dropping the plate and letting muffins out, Dylan bursts into tears and began to sob as he hugs his mom back. Outside, Sheldon, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna were hearing the sound of Dylan’s crying and were happy to know that he finally let his feelings out, just as the door opens and Dylan looked good as new, much to their relief. Dylan then responds that he’s gonna make a new batch of muffins for his mother, but this time, he could use some help from his friends, as they all gladly accepted. Later, the muffins were made perfectly as Sheldon helps Dylan carefully pack them into a white pastry box, and just in time too, because it was already 6:30pm, and the taxi has just arrived to pick up Deandra and drop her off at the airport. Then before she got in, Dylan offers her the box as she smiled and then takes the box with the freshly baked muffins in it, as she thanks her son and enters the airport. A few minutes later, Deandra had already gotten into the airplane and was looking at the night sky and the blue clouds through the window, then looks down at the box to open it and finds fresh and perfect blueberry muffins in it, plus a card made by Dylan, saying "Good luck in Canada, Mom. Love, Dylan and Dad." Seeing the note made Deandra smile as the plane was on it’s way to Canada, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Holding Back the Tears! The Reason Ichika Smiles! from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. * Deandra appears in person for the first time. * 'Moral: '''It’s okay to let your emotions out because keeping them bottled up makes you weaker. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 40 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Comedy Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Precure Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 40 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Armadylan images Category:Hugging images Category:Couple images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 40 episodes Category:Season 40 episodes based on cartoons